Fire Emblem Cusred Isle
by Lord Kirtar
Summary: In a time of no heros and hope is all but destroyed, new heros must rise to meet the chaos or it will destroy all.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my first attempt at an original fanfiction. I can use some characters for this so if you want to send me OOCs then please do.

New Classes

Scout: Lightly armored riders that can see far in Fog. Attack with Lances.

to

Rider: A scout whom has proved himself. Can ride like the wind and has near unmatchable speed. Uses Lances and Bows.

Soldier

to

Sergeant: A soldier that has pr oven his worth on the battlefield. Is a master of Lances and Swords.

When making an OOC tell me the class and personality of the OOC and there weapon of choice etc.

Disclamer I Do not own Fire Emblem.

_1000 years ago both evil forces Nergal and the Demon King were dispelled thanks to the great warriors of legend. there acts of courage and determination has spread through out the world._

_But now an evil even greater than could be imagined is about to be unleashed upon the world. Without there heroes this world must rise up to the challenge._

_Loran...a small continent off the far east coast of Elibe. Once it was believed to be the source of the power and technology used to build Dragons Gate and the Sacred Stones. Now it contains some of the greatest technology in the world._

_It is here where our story begins in the small nation of Herlead. This nation has existed since the colonization. However it has remained quiet and peaceful. That however is about to change. _

_Behold the Kingdom of Fell. It is the mightiest military force on the continent, and it has been taken over. It's armies march out conquering one nation after another. Finally the nation of Herlead is about to fall. _

_The only hope left is the young princess Serrea of the Herlead who managed to escape the fall of her homeland. _

_It all lies with her now..._


	2. Chapter One: Death and Life

Authors notes: I thank you for the advice Lemurian-Girl. However FE will play a large role in this story. I said original because well i have no clue heh. Well here chappie 1.

PS: I still need OOCs Please!

Main characters introduced in this chapter

Norse

Gender Male

Class Tactician

Age 20

The young Tactician of Herlead.

Sera

Gender Female

Class: Lord

Weapon Light magic

Age 17

The proud princess of Herlead. A little childish but polite.

Pyrio

Gender male

Class Paladin

Age 23

The young leader of the Princess's guard. Loyal to a fault.

Syra

Gender Female

Class Soldier

Age 18

Young member of the Princess's Guard. Serious and skilled.

The younger sister of Pyrio

Disclamer I do not own FE.

Outskirts of Castle of Herlead

"We must go back!" Sera turned her head back to the burning castle. Her Long black hair blew in the wind as she watched her home burn to the ground. She sob quietly to herself. "My father is stil in there! we have to save him!"

"Lady Sera we can't go back! We barely escaped as it is and even if we did go back what would we accomplish? We are only three people!" Pyrio looked down at the princess who was seat in front of him on his horse. He sighed to himself, your majesty, he glanced at Syra, The only other survivor of the escape. The young woman's face was streaked with ash and her long blue hair was matted with sweat. He smiled down at his younger sister whom in turn smiled back at him.

"We would fall in a instant." Said Norse. His father had been the head tactician of the castle and even his brilliance had failed. "We should head to the nearby town of Rockville. There's a port there and we can take you to Elibe. Perhaps we can seek help there."

Suddenly a shouts could be heard behind them.

"There they are! Kill them all of them but the Princess!"

"Don't let them escape."

"Oh no they found us! We have got to get out of here" Pyrio kicked his horse into a gallop. However the poor animal fell over from exhaustion. By the time Pyrio and Sera had managed to get back to there feet they soldiers had caught up. Syra gave a yell and rushed the small force. Her lance flashed falling two of the enemy troops in an instant. The rest backed up staring warily at the young woman.

Syra hefted her steel lance. She looked at the enemy troops. There where about 5 left. She had lost her advantage for the enemy looked like they were ready for her next attack. Plus three of them had axes making it harder. Pyrio drew his silver sword and run up to help his sister. The two of them rushed the soldiers, Pyrio taking the three ax men, Syra knocking out the remaining lancers. Together they had managed to make short work of the attackers.

"We have to hurry!" Norse looked at Pyrio panic stricken "The attackers will be...!"

"Too late." A young man wearing heavy black General armor walked onto the path ahead of them. "My Father has already destroyed your kingdom's shield."

"Your a fool Yuran!" Sera stood up and pointed her hand at the man, her hand touching her lighting tome, "Your if your father destroys that then the seal on the Dark will break."

"Thats right my dear beautiful Sera. We absorbed that power and we are now the ultimate life forms. Nergal himself would have shuddered at out might. If only you had married me my dear. But I'm afriad I'll have to kill you."

Pyrio and Syra moved in front of Sera protectively. Yuran laughed. "So you two think you can stop me? Well go on...try?" He chuckled.

Syra dashed forward. "For the my lord you will die!" She twirled her lance in a graceful pattern before stabbing at Yuran. Her lance shatter as it hit his armor. "What? That can't be!"

"Young fool. DIE!" Yuran grabbed Syra by her neck. He lifted the struggling girl into the air and slammed her too the stone ground with a sickening crack. Syra felt her neck break. "Brother...please...forgiv..." She closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"Syra!" Pyrio watches his sister's blood stain the path. "You killed my sister!" He drew his Silver blade and charged. "Die for your crimes!" His sword clashed with Yuran's. They fought for a time the match even, for even though Yuran had become strong Pyrio had trained all his life to fight.

"Enough of this!" Yuran pointed a finger at Pyrio. Just as Pyrio was about to strike a killing blow Yuran shot a beam of dark magic at his opponent. Pyrio felt it go through his heart. He fell to his knees, "Sera...so long as your safe I'll..." He fell to the ground next to his sister.

Norse stood in front of Sera. Yuran laughed as he threw the young man aside. Norse fell to the ground and passed out. He advanced on Sera and gently grabbed her chin. He forced her took look at him. "Sera my dear..I'll give you one last chance. Marry me and I'll let you live."

Sera glared back at him her eyes defiant. She was afraid for he had killed her friends without breaking a sweat. But she would not give in. "Go to hell you spawn" She kicked him between his legs. Yuran winced but managed to cast a dark spell of dispel on Sera. She felt her self falling falling falling...

She opened her eyes. a man with a long white beard stood before her. "Hello" He said kindly "My name is Athos. Welcome to the afterlife"

Postnotes: well I need more OOCs to keep going. SEND THEM!


	3. Chapter Two Blazing Sword Saga

Author's notes: Okay thanks for the three reviews. People, I know I may sound stupid but could someone PLEASE give me the EXACT definition of a Mary/Gary Stu? From what I know it's a character that strays horrible far from the storyline. If I knew what they are I'll avoid it all all costs.

New Characters

Name - Rex

Age - 24

Class - Hero

Weapon of choice - He can wield axes as well as swords, but prefers swords.

Background - A Bern soldier-for-hire, has two older sisters who are twins and a younger sister, fights to support his family since his parents died

Name: Ashe

Gender: Female

Class: Mercenary

Age: 25

Description: A Nabatan(or wherever) mercenary with a rough fighting style and an even rougher temper. Can't stand idiots, inexperienced fighters, or anyone who can't hold their own in a fight. Prefers to fight alone and doesn't like to depend on anyone. Nickname: Twister.

We'll be seeing some old legend here too.

Athos sat back relaxing. He was sitting in something called a Lazy-Boy. There was a strange box with colors and pictures in it was called a television. Yup Heaven didn't know time nor space. There were people whom had died years before Athos and other whom had died sometime after him. He particularly enjoyed his daily arguments with a man named Albert Eienstien. He also chatted with Brammimond, Elimine and some guy named Jesus. He was rather happy here, forgetting the wars and battles and just relaxing.

So when he was told that a girl had arrived from his old world he was shocked. To get here the either needed to be heroes of great proportion or the only ones able to stop a great evil. Then again you could just slip the guard a cookie but cookies were hard to find these days. In fact Athos had lost the last of his in last Thursday's poker game. In any case he donned his old Arch sage robes and went out to meet the girl.

The girl was dressed in an elegant robe of St. Elimine. She had pink hair and reminded him of a young cleric named Serra. But that couldn't be possible...could it? "Hello, my name is Athos. Welcome to the afterlife." The girls reaction was normal, she fainted. Athos sighed, this could take a while.

Sera woke up on a soft bed. She rubbed her head as though someone had hit her. "Where am I?"

"Your in the afterlife child."

"So I'm dead?" Sera looked at Athos "What was your name again?"

"My name is Athos child" The old man smiled at her happily "And yes your dead"

"But then where is my Father? Where is Pyrio, Syra and Norse! Why aren't they here!"

"Child this place is for great heroes and those who must be returned to the world of the living to make great change."

"What do you mean?" Sera looks at Athos confused.

"He means my daughter that you are to be returned to the world of the living." a beautiful woman with long blond hair walked into the room. "Though it will be in a different place and different time and you will be a different person."

"St..st..St Elimine?" Sera's eyes opened even wider.

"The very same."

"And your..Athos? As in Arch sage Athos?"

"Yes I am. But lets get down to business. You will be returned to the world of the living in the time of Lord Uther."

"You mean I will get to meet Lord Hector?" Sera asked excitedly.

"Yes but your memory will be changed. You will Become the leader of a mercenary band when you are returned. I will bring your friends back as well. Learn well the lessons that must be learned child. For it is there you will learn half of what you need to know. Now sleep. When you awake everything will make sense. Sleeep...sleeeep."

Sear closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

St. Elimine looked at Athos slightly confused. "You realize that you could have just told her that she has too seal one half of the Dark."

"A yes..but that would have been to easy. Well it's poker tonight. You coming?"

"Sure..." She turned back to the sleeping child. I fear things will be difficult for you Sera. But I'm sure you will prevail.

TIME PHASE

Sera woke up from her sleep. Exiting her tent she looked out over her mercenary camp. The mercenary were up already and cooking. She walked over to one of the fires where a young man was sitting. "Good morning Rex."

Rex looked up at the young troop leader. "Yes...a fine morning it is." He took a small roasting fork from the fire and removed the three slightly burnt sausages from it. He put the food on a plate that already had some cheese and bread on it. "You best grab some breakfast. The bandit force that we are facing today is very strong. "

"Heh well thats why we get paid." Sera smiled at Rex and went too the mess tent to grab some breakfast. She heard shouting as she approached the Mess tent.

"Stupid girl! Why did you go have to go and drop that on my foot?"

"I'm sorry Ashe! I just tripped that's all"

Sera entered the mess tent and sighed. Syra and Ashe were at it again. Ashe, even though she was an excellent sword woman, a tad reckless though, she had a temper that would frighten off an army of nobles. Syra was equally as skilled, a tad more graceful, but she was very disordered in the morning. When the tow clashed it was best to run for the hills. She stepped in between the two before Syra's ire could be raised.

"Come on you two if you have that much energy save it for the upcoming battle." Sera smiled at the two older women.

Ashe grunted. "Fine we shall see who is the better on the battle field." She left the mess tent in a huff.

Syra shook her head, the long blue hair of her ponytail whipping from side to side. "Fine..Sera I'm going to go wake my oaf of a brother."

"No need oh demonic sister of mine" A young man with red hair walks into the tent "For as you see I am up." The man grabs a plate of bread, cheese and cold sausage. He makes a face at it. "This all?"

"Yes Pyrio now eat it" Syra says around a mouth full of bread. She swallows. "So boss lady who is it we are supposed to be fighting?"

"A band of traitors. They are led by a Sacean named Lyndis. She is a girl claiming to be the heir of to the Calien throne. We are to apprehend her and kill her is need be." Sera sighed. She hated doing this but a job was a job.

Syra nodded. "We still need more members .Not counting our tactician Norse we only have five fighters."

"We'll manage" Sera grabs a slice of cheese and eats it. "We'll manage"


	4. Chapter 3 The Border of Decite

Author notes Thank you for all your help people. I will NOT make these people St/Sues..though I will have to make them strong at some points in the story. I still need more OOCs (about 26 more) to increase my army's size.

Disclamer: for the last time I do NOT own FE7 or FE8

_Sera the young leader of a mercenary band. Hired by Marquess Ludgren to stop a small band of traitors they move to the Lycian border to intercept the upstart. As they travel Sera begins to question the integrity of this assignment..._

"Here we are, the Lycian border." Sera looked out over the mountains "The target should be crossing over the border soon and we must be down there to intercept." Sera led her small troop down the mountain. when they reached the bottom a small girl ran up to the group.

"Your mercenaries right?" The girl looked up at Sera fearfully.

Sera jumped down from Pyrio's horse and knelt so she was eye level with the child. "We are. Why what is the matter?"

"Our village is under attack from bandits! Please help us!" The child looked up at Sera pleadingly.

Sera sighed. While she hated working without pay she could not say no to the child before her. "Ok we'll help you."

Norse came forward his tactician robes flapping in the wind. Normally this would make one look heroic but since the robes were two sizes too big it made him look more like a dish cloth. Never the less his voice was clear and firm "Pyrio! You ride ahead and make sure that the village gate is closed. Take Rex and this girl with you. Ashe! Syra! Sera! Wait a few moments then follow. I'll stay here and send you a message through your bracelets if i need you else where"

Syra looked at her bracelet. A truly marvelous invention from the mysterious continent of Loran, it let anyone who spoke into it be heard by anyone who was wearing the same bracelet type. They had about 30 of the things left. Following Ashe she dashed off. Sera turned and headed off in a different direction.

When Syra and Ashe arrived at the village they saw a small band of ax men trying to set fire to the rear gate. "These are mine!" Ashe said drawing her sword. "Don't even bother trying to help me girl, they all have axes." With a battle cry Ashe ran forward and attacked the men.

Poor ax men POV

We were trying to set fire to the village's rear wall when it happened. Out of nowhere came a mad woman with a sword! She was like a strike of lighting. Next thing I knew I was on a cloud being lectured in some place called Purgatory. I don't think we managed to get the fire started after all that.

Norm POV

"Feh..what weaklings" Ashe twirled her sword."did yah see that Syra THAT's how..."

CLANG!

Syra smiled as she brought her lance down on the soldier that had been sneaking up on Ashe. "You were saying?" she asked with a small smile.

"I hate you.."

"Yes yes I know"

"THE score is still four to one! I'm still wining!"

"Yes Ashe I know. Now if you don't hurry I'm gonna catch up"

They continued this pointless argument as a group of the bandit walked up to them. "Prepare to...uh oh..." Yes Uh Oh for both Syra and Ashe turned and rushed the group.

"WE ARE ARGUING DON"T INTURUPT!"

"AIIEEEEE!" The bandit screamed like little girls and ran for it.

Meanwhile Pyrio and Rex had reached the village. sure enough a group of swords men were attacking the gate. Rex leapt from the horse and landed on on of the fighters. The other two swung there weapons but her brought up his shield to block.

"May you forgive me..but I have no choice" Rex swung his axe and gutted his two attackers. The choked and fell to the ground. "May there be mercy upon you..." He took a cut to his arm and begaun to fight another hero. The two axes clashed with each other for some time. Rex brought his weapon down in a powerful chop and his steel ax cleaved his opponent's iron ax in half..along with half his body.

Pyrio was taking down his attackers with ease. As a mounted unit he had much superiority upon these pitiful swords men. His silver lance flashed again and again dropping the attackers like flies. A thief managed to get in a hit and knock Pyrio from his horse. She spun and received a kick to the face from the thief. Smiling Pyrio twirled his lance. "Heh my SISTER hits harder than you!" He struck out with the weapon the poor thief struggling to doge the pointed object.

Sera meanwhile was rushing toward a house when she ran into a young woman with green hair. "Hey Wait!" Sera ran up to her, "Are you a mercenary too?"

The girl smiled "I'm Lyn, the leader of Lyndis's Legion. Who are AGH! what the?"

She had screamed because the minute Sera had heard the word Lyndis she had let lose with a Shine attack. "Impostor to the Throne of Calien, I Sera will bring you to justice!" She attacked again. Lynids rolled right to dodge the attack.

"Wait you don't understand! I'm Marquess's Calien granddaughter! I don't want the throne I only want to see him!" Lyn drew her Manni Katti and prepared to fight back. "Please listen! I don't want to fight you!"

Sera stopped her attacks. For an impostor there was something not right about it. "Norse! can you hear me?"

"Yes Sera. Where are you? Our forces have taken out the last of the bandits in this area. We are converging on your location. What is going on?"

"I have found the traitor but something is wrong...get everyone here so we can talk."

"Ok Boss will do!"

Sera turned to Lyn. "I don't know what's going on, but will you tell me your tale when the rest of my force arrives? I think there is something fishy going on here."

Lyn smiled. "Of course. I would be glad too, I'll have to wait for my force to arrive as well."


	5. Chapter 4 A Breif Respite

Author's Notes: Wow..it's been about 2 years but I think I can continue this story. Well here we go

Disclamer: I do not own FE..there

PS: I need more characters..send them!!!!

I've changed spear master to Sergeant

Sergeant: A soldier whom has proved his valor in battle and has been promoted. Can use an action to control NPcs

_After catching up with Lyndis's group Sera finds out some disturbing information on there mission. Wanting to hear the whole story Sera calls her group to her as does Lyndis. _

Chapter 5x Team fight

Sera looked at her small band of mercenaries and then looked at the much larger group that Lyndis commanded. If this was a trap her forces would be well out numbered but looking around she saw that the two groups were, for the most part getting along just fine. "Hmm..still what Lyndis told me has been bothering me. If what she said was true then we cannot go through with this task as it would tarnish out reputaion and then we would not get any jobs. However then we lose the substansal amouint of gold that was offered to us by Lundgren. Sigh what a delimea." She sighed again and looked around. "Well at least they are having fun." As it was Kent and Sain were talking to Syra and Ashe. Kent seemed to be guarding Sain as Ashe and Syra were looking to tear him to peices. Pyrio and Rex were having a wrod with Dorcus and Erk seemed to be talking about past fights. Florina was looking at Rex and Pyrio her as she was hiding behind Lyndis, her normal fear of men kicking in. Lyndis was smiling and patting Florina on the head. Norse and Lyndis's taction Mark were talking about what tatics to use against larger forces.

The Conversations in detail

Kent Sain Syra and Ashe

Sain had seen the two women and had pratically fell over to get to them. "My my what have we here a lovely desert rose and a budding lotus? Such beauty combined with power, it is such a marvel." Kent walked over to Sain and smacked him on the head. "Sain hold your tounge silver though you claim it be. We do not even know who these ladies are and yet you see it fit to dash over and ry to woo them. Forgive my friend ladiesI am Kent a knight of Calien and this is Sain..a knight as well I'm sad to say." He motioned to Sain whom was digging through his pack looking for something. "May I ask you names?"

Ashe laughed, a loud and lively laugh, "It's nothing my name is Ashe and this is Syra my rival. It's pleasant to meet you..eh what the heck?" Sain had found what he was looking for, a bunch of wild flowers, and was holding them out to Ashe. Unforently a bee flew out of them and stung Ashe on the nose. "Oww you you are dead you son of a.." Syra grabbed and tried restrain the enraged mercenary "Ashe don't kill him don't kill him!" Sain ducked behind Kent "Kent I don't wanna die..there are too many women I have wet to woo" Kent smacked his forehead and shook his head. "Why me God..why me?"

Pyrio Rex Erk and Dorcus

The four men were standing in a circle having what one might call a mature conversation. "Nice weather eh?" asked Pyrio. Erk nodded his arms crossed Dorcus was nodding as well. "So...that last fight..that went well not too many deaths" Dorcus nodded "Yup.."

Mark and Norse

Norse ha da map out and he was showing Mark one of his tatic idea, "So you see If I bottle nose this place up with pyrio and Rex andgive them both dual range weapons they can hold out against any foe whiile Ashe and Syra provied support and out leader blasts them with light magic." Mark nodded "But we could just palce a mage here where it's hard to hit him and let the mage take care of all the foes." Norse shook his head "No.,.bec ause you see if a unit should hit the mage..."

"So your telling the truth then..I've never known the porud peole of the plains to ever lie so I'll belive you...but what happens now? Would you like our help retaking the what is rightfully yours?" Sera was being serious as she felt that this girl was going to need help facing an entiere army with such a small force. But to her suprise Lyndis shoo her head. "No..thank you but no. This is my fight and I feel that I must reslove it myself. I will however be sure that your troop will recive the gold; that it rightfully deserves so you need not worry about your payment." Sera nodded as she shook Lyndis;s hand. "very well I can respect that.. Let us meet again under diffrent circumstances. MERCENARIES MOVE OUT!" The two forces said there goodbye, Sain being dragged away by Kent, and Sera led her forces toward a nearby forest that led to there fortress. "It will be good to be home again eh Pyrio?" Sera was riding on the same horse as the paladin as they headed toaward the fort. "Yes...wait hold. Show yourselves!" A rather large ofrce came out of the forest bearing the Calien banner. One of them rode up to the group "So you have betrayed us..no matter as soon as we take care of you we'll go kill the girl. Soldiers of Calien attack!" He rode back to his rather large force. "Damn.." Sera slid off the horse. "Mercenaries prepare for battle!"


End file.
